TAOJR:One Piece Unlimited World Red:the daughter of Ariel
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: Johnathon and straw hats are going on epic adventure to save world from morgana and vemon luna….. this One piece Unlimited World Red and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is a 2000 Disney animated feature film and direct-to-video sequel to the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid.


NARRIOR: Set some unspecified time after the events of the original film, the film begins with a celebration for Ariel and Eric's newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea, watched by merpeople and Ariel's six older sisters, Aquata, Arista, Attina, Andrina, Adella and Alana, Melody's maternal aunts. Ariel's beloved father, King Triton, presents his newborn granddaughter with a magic seashell locket, which is meant to remind her of her half mermaid heritage. The party is interrupted by Morgana, the younger sister of the late Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's Trident. Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan.  
Fearing Morgana and remembering what happened with Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody, while deciding to keep Melody from going into the sea for her safety. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. In the meantime, Sebastian is tasked by Triton to watch over Melody. Flounder and King Triton return to Atlantica.

 **TAOJR:One Piece Unlimited World Red:the daughter of Ariel**

 **( Twelve years later)**

the scene changes to the Straw Hat Pirates approaching an "Island of Promises", the island village of Transtown, with a companion, Pato. Pato, a pen that can become a tanuki, shows the ability to create any object he writes on a leaf by creating a telescope. Pato, having repaid an unknown favor to the Straw Hats, intends to separate with them on the island to meet someone. The Straw Hats split into groups to resupply, with Luffy and me going out on his own. Nami tells him to rendezvous at the local inn.

JOHNATHON JR: mommy can I go with you plzz

me: well go head go with mother

Johnathon Jr: Yay!

me: say luffy lets go it's me nd you buddy... its been two years since we slitp up, so I call you buddy.

luffy: Yeah, Good to see you Johnathon.

Me: plus me and robin have son now right robin?

Robin: yep!

Luffy: You totally Fall in love with Robin

me: yeah!

(While exploring, Luffy sees a woman being harassed by thugs who expect payment for "protecting the island" despite never being requested to do so. Luffy intervenes and beats the thugs up.

me: hey lever her alone! that not how treat woman like that!

thugs: try us...

Me: ok you ask for it! THUNDERSTORM...…. EX SLASHS X 20,000 VOLTS!

I attack all thugs with my new attack,,,," THUNDERSTORM, EX SLASHS X 20,000 VOLTS" The woman, Yadoya, thanks Luffy and Me...….but a girl with straight black hair, most often tied back with a green hair-tie in a ponytail, pink lips, and aqua blue eyes. She seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from her parents. She inherited her mother's eyes, nose, and facial structure. She has inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, which is heard in "For A Moment", a duet between Melody and her mother. Eric also gave her his skin tone, smile, and thick eyebrows. Melody's hairstyle seems like a blend of both of her parents, as it is the same black color as her father's while being as long as Ariel'.

?: wow! you guys are awesome!

Me: um... and you are...

Melody: i'm am Melody!

Me: the name is Johnathon rice... Hero of the Light!

Luffy: i'm monkey d. Luffy!

Melody: Nice to meet you Johnathon and Luffy!

( Ariel and Eric are look for her and she find me and luffy )

Me:hun Ariel is that you?

Ariel: Johnathon?

Me: oh god... it been two years!

Ariel: It's good to see you again Johnathon!

Me: yeah... but who's that man with you?

Ariel: This is my husband Eric. Who's your friend?

Me: Luffy ! and we save you from groundon...

Ariel: Hi Luffy, I am Ariel.

Luffy: Please to meet you Ariel.

Melody: hi mom!

Me: mom?

Ariel: Melody, we been worried about you.

me: wait sec...…. you know melody?

Ariel: She my daughter.

Me: ok...

Ariel: That right, my daughter.

Luffy: Cool

me: YEAH... I HAVE SON HE ONLY... UM... 5!

Ariel: What's your son's name?

Me: Johnathon Jr. !

Ariel: That's a cute name. Congratulations Johnathon!

Me: So what you two here for?

Eric: we going Melody's 12th birthday and are throwing her a party.

Ariel: Eric and I was looking for Melody.

me: oh can we come too... after all we find her for you...

Ariel: Sure Johnathon

Melody: aww right!

next Ch

thanks soo what bring you here for


End file.
